The Seven Heavenly Virtues
by NerdWriter19
Summary: A What If story in the Seven Deadly Sins universe, involving my own characters as well as the ones we all love, just in different circumstances. I don't own Seven Deadly Sins in any way, just my own original characters. I hope you all enjoy my first fan fiction.
1. Prologue

Title: Seven Heavenly Virtues

 **Synopsis: What if the Seven Deadly Sins universe was turned upside down into a world where the Seven Deadly Sins didn't save the kingdom? What if the some of the Sins were captured and others started working for Hendrickson and Dreyfus? What if Liones and Camelot went to war because word of Hendrickson's demonic research reached Camelot's ears? What if a new group of heroes needed to rise up and take Liones back, founded by the All-Mighty and Mysterious Goddess Clan? (This is my first fanfic, a What If universe to the Seven Deadly Sins, changing the story as I can, I'll try to edit the story when the manga gets curveball's, because I'm rebuilding a world from another that is already amazing on its own. Those who read it, feel free to comment and critique it please. I love the original manga and I love coming up with the new material, so I hope that everyone who reads this, Enjoy).**

I don't own Seven Deadly Sins 

(but hopefully you all knew that).

Rated T(for swearing and whatever else may come into it).

Prologue:The Day of Exile

(10 years earlier)

The seven famous knights of the Kingdom of Liones were betrayed as they were accused of the death of the Great Holy Knight Zaratras. However, some of them met people who causes different decisions to be made. Decisions that weren't intended in the first place. Decisions that would change what might've happened. Decisions that created the reality where things would be completely different.

(In the Kingdom of Liones)

The groups of misfit Knights stood in the room by themselves, accompanied only by the hanging corpse of the former Great Holy Knight. A strong, growing presence filled their senses as reality brought them back from one shook to the next.

"We're surrounded by all the Knights of the Kingdom!"

"Shit... They're starting to attack! Captain!"

"We'll figure this out later. For now, disperse! We'll regroup afterwards."

"Understood!"

The small, blond-haired knight started to run off, only to stop as he heard words aimed at him.

"Captain...I'm sorry..."

The Captain of the Seven Deadly sins fell to the ground as a woman hovered over him, a crystal ball levitating in her hand. The magician looked down at the small knight, a small feeling of guilt ringing against her insides...

/

A tall knight in red armor took the heads of two Holy Knights as he leapt from side to side of an alleyway out of the Kingdom. He stopped his quick movement and started to walk along the path. The Fox's Sin of Greed hummed to himself an old tune as he tried to not think about how he'd miss the ale imported to the Kingdom,

"A lick will add ten years to your life,

A swallow will add a hundred years to your life,

Drink it all, and you'll live foreveeer!"

The man kept humming in his head, taking the hearts of a few Knights who charged him from behind, his nunchakus spinning around in his hand across his shoulder. The Holy Knights fell to the ground, blood bursting from their mouths and their chests. He twirled his weapon in the air, his humming transformed into whistling as he nonchalantly walked towards the exit gates of the kingdom.

"That's a fine tune you know." A new voice echoed into the air.

The knight turned in reaction to the new comer, his grip tightening with surprise "Why thaaanks. Now where are ya?"

"Look above yourself."

The red-clad knight looked up and saw Holy Knight Sir Dreyfus staring down at him, wearing his own scarlet armor. He wore a face of humor and arrogance.

"Hey there Dreeeeyfus, gonna try and kill me?" Ban inquired.

"Not today" the smug knight replied, his arms crossed, "However, I would like to speak with you about a bargain I had in mind."

The Fox's Sin of Greed's face was emotionless underneath his helmet as he returned the gaze of the Holy Knight, "Somethin in it for me?"

"Certainly. Specifically, the Horn of Cernunnos if you fill out your end of the bargain."

"That rusty old goddess hoooorn? Why the hell would I care bout tha..." The knight's sentence was cut off by a train of thought, as Ban remembered what exactly the horn was, and what it was rumored to do.

An Apprentice Holy Knight wandered through an alleyway to wear Sin stood, "Hey you! Drop your...whatever it is and surrend…"

The young man was cut off as his windpipe was ripped out of his body faster than the boy could blink.

"Quiet kiiiid, this is grown up stuff."

/

At the same time, a fat man in armor was floating in the air over a giant body also in armor. Standing on a building close-by was a man with shoulder-length silver hair, his confident smile causing discomfort for the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth.

"…It's really not that hard of an arrangement to understand. Either you go off on your own and leave your comrade behind or you stay. Whichever you choose, I will still have her dead by the end of my own goal and mission. This death is only the beginning. You Seven Deadly Sins have been branded traitors by the kingdoms today and even if there was someone who believed that you weren't the ones who killed the Great Holy Knight Zaratras, you have still slaughtered several of the Holy Knights residing in the Kingdom of Liones. Families, friends, Knights who may have even looked up to you. There is no escaping this fate set before you. Whatever your choice, you will be hated and hunted by those resisting the future. So, King, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, what will it be?"

"…I'll do it."

 **And that concludes the prologue for this idea I've been toying around with for a long time. Comment if you can please, I'm willing to hear the good and the critiques coming to me for my first story. Hope you all are intrigued so far and I hope to have those who decide to keep reading will enjoy it. I'll update it as much as I can.**


	2. CH 1:The Dove Ascends

Chapter 1:The Dove Ascends

(10 Years Later)

Metal groaned with effort as a lone figure trudged up a hill, wearing a suit of rusty armor. The figure put one foot in front of the other, struggling to keep any kind of pace with the heavy armor on. The hill started to mellow out and the rusty armored-figure looked out to the horizon as it reached the top. The sun had risen in the east and made the figure squint as it looked through the helmet. There was a small building off in the distance, and the figure started to walk again so that it could get there. As it was going downhill, the figure in the rusty armor stumbled as it's foot struck a rock and fell onto the ground. Going down the hill faster and faster, the figure in rust started to roll and tumble down the increasingly steep hill. Finally, as it neared the bottom edge of the hill, the rolling stopped and the knight lay perfectly still. The Rust Knight looked up into the sky as the sun started to fill it with brighter color. The figure's eyes started to close and their mind slowly drifted into unconsciousness...

/

Drip. Drop.

Drip. Drop.

SPLASH!

The figure wearing the rusted armor coughed as water was thrown in it's face. It was a girl with long silver hair, which she pushed behind her ear as she coughed into her hand. She looked side to side to find that she had been moved under a tree which she was propped up against. She looked forward to see a boy. He looked about the same age as she was, maybe a few years older, had blue eyes and spiky brown hair that sprouted into all different directions seemingly, especially up. He wore a robe of a deep ocean blue with a worn vest underneath and pants with loose ankle holes. His right hand was sheltered in a gauntlet, which currently held a wanted canteen. The two looked each other in the eye for a few moments...

"Are you alright?" The boy asked, capping the top onto the canteen.

"Yes I'm…*cough cough,…I'm quite alright." The girl muttered, coughing into her hand.

The boy stood and offered his hand. The girl took it and stood up shakily, looking at the young man who helped her up. The boy returned her gaze, glancing at the pieces of metal on the ground next to them.

"I hope you don't mind, I took those off you. It wasn't…your size exactly."

"No they weren't. I appreciate your help Sir."

The boy chucked before rubbing the back of his head,"I hardly think Sir is necessary."

"Well what should I call you then? Lord?"

"No I don't think that that's-"

"Mr.?"

"Um, no that's a little-"

"I hardly think Master would be fitting since I've just met you…"

"Miss!" The boy exclaimed, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly, "You may just call me…White."

"White? But that's not much of a name. And your hair is brown."

"It's my name for now…so what were you doing in this armor?"

"Does that mean you're actual name is Brown?"

"Um…no…Miss?"

"Well alright, sorry. I was looking for the Seven Deadly Sins. I need their help."

"The Seven Deadly Sins?" White exclaimed, "Aren't they the Knights who were exiled from the Kingdom of Liones ten years ago?"

"Yes…they are."

"Why would you be looking for those criminals? They haven't been seen since then, and some suggest that they died sometime ago-"

"No!" The girl screamed, before coughing into her hand.

White leaned back for a second, startled, "No what?"

The girl cleared her breath, "There's no way that they could have died. My father said that they were the strongest Knights in the kingdom. People like that wouldn't have just died!"

White thought for a moment for a second before responding, "Are you looking for them because of the Holy Knights?"

The girl nodded slowly as she looked down at the ground, "Ever since they decided to declare war on the entire continent of Britania, they've been causing so much suffering."

White looked at the girl in understanding, "True. They've trying to conquer Britania ever since their Great Holy Knight was murdered by…whoever it was that murdered him."

The silver-haired girl looked at him, "Do you think that the Seven Deadly Sins murdered the Great Holy Knight?"

White thought for a few moments on his next chosen words when he heard a small "clink". He looked behind him to see two people approaching on horseback that wore armor and capes. He put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Hide somewhere, there are Holy Knights coming."

/

Two men came up to the small tree where White was waiting, slumped against the tree with his eyes closed to make it appear as he was napping. While he peeked through his eye lids, he watched the two approaching Holy Knights. One much taller than the other wore a rapier at his side, while the other carried a large broadsword on his back in black armor. They came up to the small tree, where a small forest stood not far behind it. The two Holy Knights both looked down at White, before speaking through their helms. The one with the sword spoke first,

"We're looking for the Rust Knight. Have you seen him at all recently?"

White shrugged, "No. Hasn't been much of anything around lately."

The knight in black armor scoffed, "I'd hardly say that. The knight was recently reported to have been seen tumbling down a hill very near here."

White felt a bead of sweat travel downwards behind his ear, "Whelp, haven't seen any Knights around her-"

"Also," the knight interjected with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "There was a report of a young man about 18 helping the Rust Knight after he collapsed."

"Uh-oh." White felt another few beads of sweat go south of his neckline. Without further warning, a metal hand gripped his neck and pushed him up the tree, a loud "crash" echoing across the plains. The taller knight was holding White by the neck now as he struggled to breath. The Knight with the large sword dismounted from his horses slowly and looked at White, "Where is the Rust Knight?"

White's heart beat quicker as less air went down his throat and before he could get some half-baked lie out of his mouth, a voice cried out.

"I'm here!"

All three of them turned to see the girl with silver hair coming out of a series of bushes to their right just in front of the forest. She waved at them, holding one of the gauntlets that went with the Rust armor she had been wearing earlier. The grip around White's throat released and he hit the ground with another loud "thud". The two Knights walked towards the girl, both of them resting hand on their weapons. The black armored knight spoke first again,

"So," the knight muttered said, "The rumors were false. The Rust Knight was not some sort of ghost of the Seven Deadly Sins, but rather the missing Princess Elizabeth herself."

"The Princess…" White processed as he rubbed his throat daintily, "Surely he doesn't mean the one Princesses of Liones?!"

"Now then Princess," the Black Knight said as he approached the surrendering girl, "I think it's safe to say that you'll be coming with us back to the Capital."

Elizabeth attempted to run for the forest, but the taller figure in the red armor stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She struggled with no success as the knight held her in place firmly. The Black Knight marched forward, having drawn his sword. He dragged it across the ground, making a thin trail in the grass and dirt. White stumbled to his feet and ran after the two Holy Knights. Just as White became within arms-length of the Black Knight, the man swung his broadsword back around in an arc. White went into a limbo position for a moment and ran past the knight. The knight in black chased after White, rapidly swinging his sword in different arcs and angles. White managed to get out of the way of them all, sidestepping one swing, ducking from another, and jumping when the blade swung at his feet. White grasped the other Knight's hand and tucked when he finally reached the princess. The two held their grips, neither of them willing to budge from a finger. The Black Knight raised his sword above his head, the path of his sword poised at Elizabeth.

The Black Knight brought his sword down and it cracked the earth. On one side, the tall Holy Knight stood away from his comrade's blade, reaching for his own. White held Elizabeth at his side, one hand pushing away the startled and surprised Princess, the other reaching behind his back under his cloak. He pulled out a circular shield with small gems outlined around the edge and the symbol of a sword in the center. Both Holy Knights regarded the shield before the Black Knight spoke, "That's a fairly fancy piece of metal."

"Thank you," White said, pulling the shield up over his heart, "I don't suppose either of you could let us go?"

"No, I wouldn't think you'd even ask. You had enough brains to not mention that you had met the Rust Knight," The Black Knight said with apathy, "Not enough however to realize that all the Holy Knights of Britania are looking for Princess Elizabeth under the orders of Great Holy Knight Dreyfus..."

White didn't hear the rest of what the Black Knight said. His mind became fuzzy and he felt his arm muscles sag and his shield droop. Dreyfus. It had been a long time since he had heard that name. A picture of a man with long brown hair over his shoulders and a sneer across his face, bloody sword in hand. Reality came back to White as the Black Knight drove his blade right into the center of White's shield. The shield protected any lethal damage, but White and Princess Elizabeth were pushed back from the force of the attack. They crashed backwards into the forest, ripping through multiple trees.

White struggled to his feet, finding that he and the Princess had landed just underneath a cliff, at the other end of the forest. White saw the Princess next to him and put his fingers on her neck. He sighed with relief to find that she still had a pulse even though she wasn't conscious. He took the shield off his arm and reequipped it to the latch under his cloak. He knelt down and picked up Elizabeth, careful to hold her without touching anywhere he shouldn't, and put her in his shoulder. He put his foot on a stone and started to climb the edge of the cliff. The beginning of the climb was treacherous, but it only became harder. White started to sweat more as the sun beat down on his back. He adjusted the Princess whenever he needed to and carried her by her legs, her head hanging behind his back. There were moments when he almost lost his grip, but stopped and readjusted, making sure that he didn't rush and fall. Just as he was almost halfway, he heard the Princess begin to stir,

"Uhh...*cough *cough," Elizabeth regained consciousness and gasped, seeing how she was facing down a cliff, "What is this?"

"Good to hear that you're alright," White smiled as he tested the sensitivity of another rock, "And we're currently climbing up a cliff in order to get away from those Holy Knights."

The princess felt realization and panic begin to set in at the same time, "That's right...you protected me from those two Holy Knights. But...why? Why're you doing this? I just met you...and after I managed to get all the way out here by myself."

The princess started to have tears well up in her eyes, that fell down White's back and to the ground.

"But then," Elizabeth started to say again, panting, "I met you and here you are helping me even though you disagree with what I'm trying to do! Why're you helping me?!"

The last question echoed off the side of the cliff and caused tremors inside White's mind and soul. The princess coughed a few times as White searched his heart for the answer. He really didn't know why he had gotten involved in all of this exactly. Except for one undeniable truth that he had known for most of his life...

"It's a Knight's duty to protect those who need protection, to help those who are helpless, and to defend those who cannot defend for themselves. When I was a boy, I learned that that is the duty charged with each and every Holy Knight. But ever since six years ago...no, since the murder of Great Holy Knight Zaratras, that duty has been cast aside. I will uphold that duty because it is what I believe in."

Princess Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and up at the young man carrying her up the cliff and her lips formed a small smile, "Thank yo-"

The Princess was cut off, as a javelin soared through the air and struck inches away from where White had placed his foot. White jolted with surprise and looked over his shoulder to see who threw the weapon. It was the two Holy Knights, the one in Black armor had a satchel on his horse, containing seven javelins. The knight pulled out another one and leaned back with his arm in the air, angling the weapon. White started to climb across the side, hoping to mislead the knight in black armor about where he would climb next. This didn't succeed however, as the Holy Knight threw another javelin and it went right through White's dominant hand, his right one. White grunted and breathed in from the pain. His loss of focus caused his feet to slip as the Princess and him hung by his impaled hand.

"Sir White!" The Princess gasped in concern as White struggled with great effort and frustration not to let go of Elizabeth. He tried to regain his footing on the side of the cliff with no success, his worry starting to corrupt his focus. The two Holy Knights that stood near the base of the cliff looked at their dangling prey.

"The Princess is wanted alive isn't she?" The Black Knight asked his comrade, who nodded in response.

"Well then," the Knight started again, "Guess I can still get rid of the pest of a boy," he said as he pulled another Javelin out of his collection.

White struggled to keep hold of the Princess as the flesh of his hand started to wear. The javelin was stuck in the rock, but every time his hand slipped even a little, the flesh of his hand would tear. White gritted his teeth as he tolerated the pain,

"Princess Elizabeth, I need you to do something."

The Princess looked up at White the best she could as she was still dangling with her face facing certain death by falling, "I'll do what I can Sir White."

"I need you to climb up me, and hang on tightly so I can use my free hand."

The Princess' heart beat a little faster at the request, but her face set with determination, "I will try Sir White." Princess Elizabeth gripped the back of White's cloak tightly as she attempted to do as she instructed. White lessened his grip on the princess so she could climb onto his back. However, it was all too sudden and her legs flipped over White's back and the Princess suddenly found herself hanging by his cloak. White choked as the clasp around his cloak started to cut off his breathing.

"What are they doing?" The Black Knight chuckled, amused how the Princess was almost seemingly trying to fall to her death. The taller knight stood still and quiet, not uttering a sound or a word as his comrade readied himself to throw another javelin.

Princess Elizabeth managed to keep hold of the cloak, but her heart started to hurt as her mind flooded with panic and worry, "Sir White! I don't want to be the death of you, let me-"

"Enough" White said, his words pulsing with determination as he tried to channel his frustration and stress into strength. With his free hand, he fumbled with his vest and pulled at the top buttons leading up from his heart to neck. Failing to open them neatly, he tore the buttons from their sewings. Elizabeth looked up at the sound of tear, startled with the possibility that the cloak was wearing out, only to see White ripping part of his vest and revealing that part of his bare chest. Around his neck was a necklace with 5 small beads around them. Above where the necklace looped was a tattoo of a dove, it's wings raised to their full extent on either side. White pulled the necklace's beads to his mouth, holding one in particular, and began to whisper something inaudible for Elizabeth to hear.

"Mass creature of stone and stature, I beckon your strength," White whispered, the small bead in his hand glowing, "As one of the five of this treasure, I call upon your power. **Activate: Guardian**."

The cliff side rumbled and shook, sending small quakes even to the two Holy Knight standing not too far off from the cliff.

"What is this sorcery?" The Black Knight demanded to know, saying his question without anyone to answer it well.

In a great flash of light, everyone and everything was momentary blinded. Even the nearby trees leaned backwards from the harshness of the level of magic being used. When the light faded, a large man made of stone stood at the side of the cliff. One hand resting on the cliff side, the man put his other rock hand underneath White and Elizabeth and used his thumb and index finger to pluck the javelin out of the cliff. This set the both of them free and White grasped his hand with a hole, Elizabeth staring up at the Rock Giant with awe. Looking closer, Elizabeth noticed that there were definite features on the large man. His head was bald and his face had very clear features, that of another human. It was as if one hundred stone masons spent several years crafting this man of rock. White looked at the large man and nodded his head. Before Elizabeth had time to blink, the Giant knelt down and scooped up the two Holy Knights. Rearing its arm back, it chucked the Knights far away, the only sound being a large "whoosh" from when the Giant had thrown the Knights and the echoing "boom" that followed seconds later when the Knights made their landing.

"Incredible..." Elizabeth muttered with amazement, as the Giant then reached up with the hand they were on and anchored his hand to the top of a cliff. Elizabeth and White both stepped off the rocky hand. White whispered again to his necklace and another flash of light blasted out. When Princess Elizabeth could see again, the Giant was gone with no trace.

"That was...incredible Sir White," Elizabeth said with awe, "Is that your power?"

White made a painful smile as he started to wrap his hand with some bandages he had pulled out, "Not exactly, but it's something I'm able to use."

Princess Elizabeth looked at White for another moment or so, her hand over her chest as it heaved with difficulty, "Sir White, I cannot thank you enough for saving my li-"

"I do think they murdered Zaratras."

Elizabeth was quiet a moment after that, "You mean the Seven Deadly Sins?"

White sighed heavily, "Yes them. I think this turned out to be some sort of elaborate scheme by them. However...I know that you're trying to help Britania. Criminals or no criminals, I'll help you as well."

The Princess' smile shone through her face for a moment before being clouded again by doubt, "Are you sure? Those Holy Knights were after me only originally...you could still escape this fight."

"I don't like fights," White said promptly, "I think that this war could be solved some other way. But yes, I'm sure. I will help you return the Kingdom of Liones to something honorable and hopeful again."

Elizabeth's smile returned like that sun rise of every morning, "Thank you so much Si*cough cough,...ehem...Sir White*cough cough..." The Princess coughed into her hand as her legs shook with recoil. White caught her by the shoulders so that she wouldn't fall and lifted an arm over his own shoulder. They walked shoulder to shoulder through the forest and away from the cliff. White looked further out and saw a village. " _Kaynes_." White thought to himself, remembering that it had been nearby before he ran after the Rust Knight. Up closer however was a house or a tavern sitting on a slightly taller hill. It was pointed at the top, giving it the appearance of a hat.

White blanched and laughed uneasily, " _Let's hope that place is open and friendly_."

/

The knight in black had never been so humiliated. After that man of rock launched him and his comrade across the horizon, they landed in a pile of manure in some farm house in some village. The knight in black scraped off the shit off his armor with his gauntlet, and trudged out into the fields where you comrade was waiting. He pressed on his chest and winced, feeling that his ribs had been broken. " _Great_ ," he thought while pushing through the pain, " _Something else to add to my arm and my foot_."

"That kid's gonna get it, I swear it on my blade as a Holy Knight." The Black Knight grumbled, visibly angered as he trudged towards the taller Holy Knight that stood in the fields.

"That's fine by me," the taller Knight said, "But never forget, I get to kill Meliodas."

 **And that's the first official chapter. Hope you all like it. Sorry it took little longer than I thought originally, hopefully some of you will think it was worth the wait.**


	3. CH 2:The Dragon Descends

**Back finally with Chapter 2, sorry for the wait, I didn't mean to make those interested in this story wait this long. Hope people like it!**

Chapter 2:The Dragon Descends

White made it to the top of the hill, carrying Elizabeth in his arms, who had just passed out. He set her next to a tree near the hat-shaped building, having seen a few men walking up towards it. White brushed the silver hair out of Elizabeth's face, smiling slightly. He turned back towards the building, running up to the group about to go inside. One of the men caught sight of him, "Hey there, come to the new bar?"

"Bar?" White said with a puzzled face. "Since when has there been a bar here?"

"Not sure," the man shrugged nonchalantly, "but I've heard only good things about it's booze!" The man looked White up and down, as White quickly hid his bloodily and wrapped hand behind his back.

"You're able drink aren't you? You look old enough, just barely at that."

"Uh…sure. I was looking for a place to sit down anyhow, I'm not in the mood for booze in all honesty."

The man appeared puzzled, "Suit yourself."

White walked with the group of men about to go in, hearing the first of them calling in. "Got room for anymore people?"

"How many people sir?"

"Three!" The man looked back as White moved in closer with the group. "No wait, four!"

The three men walked in, White walking behind them as he glanced at the "Boar Hat" inscription on the side of the entrance. Inside were several men seated at wooden tables, most if not all with a mug of alcohol in their hands. White looked about to see the men all relaxed and most of them completely drunk.

"Heeeeey! Can we get some snacks over here!? Anything's fine!"

"Yessir!"

White looked to his right to see a boy with green eyes who responded. He was short with frazzled blonde hair, two strand sticking up like antenna. He was dressed in a white button down shirt, under a black vest, with pants that reached down to his ankles. Completing his look was a sword, fitted in its sheath, that had a dragon handle. White looked at the handle for a moment, almost drawn to it, before going back with the group of men that walked in.

"By the way, since when was there a bar on the top of the hill here?" White heard someone ask.

"You're right…" Someone responded with the same curiosity, "I feel like there wasn't anything here when I passed by three days ago…"

White nodded to himself, not being able to recall the bar when he had been traveling recently. Especially since the bar stood out so clearly on top of the hill.

"Puhaaaaahhh," White flinched as someone interrupted his thoughts with drunk words, "Bernia Ale is the best!"

White looked around and saw that the men he had walked in with had all taken a seat at a table, which was now full. After a moment of looking around, he quickly sat down with another group of three men. He saw the blonde haired boy walk towards him and immediately felt some sort of unease. The boy was carrying pie of some sorts toward him. White felt his skin tense up as the boy slammed the pie down onto the table.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting! The "Boar Hat" Meat Pie special!"

White looked down at the pie, which he willingly admitted looked good.

"Ohh, it looks delicious! The man seated two seats over proclaimed. All three of them took their forks, with a stabbed piece of the meat pie, and stuffed it into their mouths. White expected them to say "Mmmmm" or "So good", but instead:

"THIS IS DISGUSTIIINGG!"

All three men spit out the food from their mouths, pure dislike written all over their faces. The blonde boy swiftly covered his face with the pan he had brought the pie out with, as White's face got covered with the mix of slightly chewed…whatever it was…and spit. The men were clearly furious as White sat there stunned.

"As I expected."

"Hey, bastard," one of them started, "Just what the hell are you serving?! Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

"What troublesome customers…" The boy muttered to himself, and then snapped his fingers. "Clean it up."

White blinked, wondering who he was talking to. He then looked behind the boy, and saw a pig walking up to them, with a tag on it's ear with the name of the bar written.

"Geez. What a paaain. What do you want from me?"

A piece of the pie dripped down from White's face and hit the floor, as he was baffled by the talking pig, along with the rest of the men.

"A…A pig?"

"Pig?" The verbal swine responded. "Don't insult me, I'm a pig that gets people to come here."

"Hawk, clean up the floor." The boy commanded the pig.

"Tch…what a pain…" Hawk complained, starting to eat up the slush of a pie off the floor. "It isn't ways easy having to clean up scraps. Maybe next time you cook something decent"

The floor was sparking clean as the boy spoke up again, "If I had a whole pig roast, I seriously feel like I could pull it off."

"Delicious!" The pig shouted. "Those food scraps were the best!"

The people in the bar laughed heartily as the pig turned to walk away, only to glance at White. The stared at each other for a moment, the blonde boy watching between them as the men sat back down laughing.

"Hey, you gonna finish those?" The pig asked.

"Uh…" White said, blanking, "…finish what?"

"What do you mean finish what? You've got some perfectly good scraps all over your face!"

"I…um…no I'm good."

"Yeessh," Hawk groaned again, "Always gotta make the pig do all the work huh?"

Before White could process what was happening, the pig had licked his face clean of the pie scraps.

"There!" Hawk proclaimed. "All finished."

White fought the urge to gag or throw up. "Please…don't ever do that again."

Hawk stared blankly at him. "Fine. Just finish your own scraps next time."

The boy looked at White, who felt his gaze even more so after the pig had given White his attention. "You don't look like you're here for alcohol."

White regarded the boy warily. "I'm not, I was looking for a place where a friend of mine could rest. She…isn't feeling well."

"She?" The boy asked.

"Yes…uh…we got into a bit of tro-"

BANG BANG BANG!

White, Hawk, the boy and all of the men in the bar turned to the front door.

"Listen well to anyone in there! This bar is currently unlicensed and therefore, illegal! I would ask all of the occupants leave the bar at once and the owner step out! This is an order by the Holy Knights!"

All the men paled, setting down their drinks as the hurriedly rushed out the front door. White could see from the back that there was a group of knightly dressed men standing outside, about six of them.

The boy looked at White. "Aren't you going to leave?"

"I'll stay for a moment." White decided.

When finally everyone exited the Boar's Hat, White moved back to a staircase that ascended to another floor as the Holy Knights came in. Among them was a large knight in red armor with gray hair and mustache. He walked right up the boy and White, towering over them both.

The tallest knight sneered at White, "Are you the owner of this establishment?"

"Nope," The blonde-haired boy chimed up "Its my bar."

The man turned his gaze to the boy. "You? Confirmed by Sir Twigo! An illegal bar being run because of no license! Please leave this establishment as we will destroy it now."

"Hmmmmmm…" The boy seemed to be contemplating. "Nope."

The two had a harsh stand down, while White couldn't be more surprised on how nonchalant the bar owner seemed, a child no less. One of the Holy Knights came up to the larger knight.

"Sir Twigo." He said. "There's a girl sitting next to a tree not far from this bar. She fits the description of the girl we're looking for."

"Hmmm…I'll have to confirm it myself." Twigo said, as he turned away and started walking back towards the door. He looked back at the owner of the Boar's Hat. "This matter is unsettled, so I will return soon."

 _Snap_ , White thought to himself. He dashed for the door past Twigo and out of the Boar's Hat.

"Hey, what the-?"

"Stop!"

White ran past the small group of Holy knights not far behind Sir Twigo and ran to where he had left Elizabeth. When White got to the edge of the forest where has was sure he had left Elizabeth, but she wasn't there. White looked around to see if she had run somewhere, and sure enough, White could see her running back towards the cliff they had just climbed up.

"You there!"

White whirled around to see Twigo glaring at him from a distance. Twigo firmly grabbed the hilt of his sword. White whizzed his glance back to the princess who was running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Princess, get down!" White ran even faster to catch up with Elizabeth.

"Confirmed! Accidental death!"

White could hear the sword becoming unsheathed and swung with a large WHOOSH! White grabbed the princess from behind and held her tight, bringing them both downwards to the ground as Twigo's attack passed over them and bisected all of the trees around them. White opened his eyes and could see the damage of the Holy Knight's attack. The princess and himself were unharmed, but the attack had just missed them.

Elizabeth looked at White with concern. "Sir White…"

"I've got you." White said as he picked the princess up in his arms again and started running again.

"You will not stop by death toll count!" White heard behind him, certain that Twigo was ready for another attack. He heard the sword hit the ground hard and the shockwave was headed right for them as White glanced backwards. He jumped to the side, just barely missing the energy wave as it tore a line in the ground next to them. Princess Elizabeth seemed panicked."Sir White, if we cannot manage to get away from this Holy Knight, you must leave. I won't have you risking your life for me again. I'll find the Seven Deadly Sins myself."

"Too bad…" White said, "Cause it seems like he's not going to let us go either way."

"That's for sure."

White and the princess looked to the voice's origin to see the blonde haired boy kneeling next to them, looking at Twigo with a blank stare.

"When did you get here?" White asked.

"Just a little bit ago."

"Any suggestions?"

"Hmmm…not really."

 _Seriously!?_ White thought to himself.

The blonde haired boy waltzed up to the approaching Holy Knight, who looked down at the bar owner with distaste.

"You will stop me?!" Twigo said agitatedly.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Hhhmmm!" Twigo swung his sword downwards again, the shockwave flashing white in between the two of them.

"No!" Elizabeth cried out.

A swipe of blood then leaked out of Twigo's right cheek, which he glanced at shockingly. A second later, the Twigo's shockwave flashed in the opposite direction it was originally sent, with Twigo loosing his balance and stepping back a few paces.

"NGUOHHH!?"

 _What the…_ White thought himself as his eyes widened from the events unfolding in front of his eyes, Was Twigo's attack…just reflected back at him? White turned his gaze back to the boy, who was completely unharmed and still standing, the dragon handle in his hand unsheathed. However, the handle had no blade. It was merely a broken sword.

"What is this? My attack should have finished you off! But the one who took damage…was me!?" Twigo exclaimed, reeling from the unfolding events. "Do you truly intend on fighting me with that piece of trash?"

"Yep, this'll work just fine."

"Confirmed. Foolish child!"

"Foolish…child? Who're you talking about? Me?" The blonde boy asked.

Yeah…at least a little, White thought to himself.

"Wait," Twigo stopped, his face turned to shock, "I remember seeing your face before…no if that's the case, why do you not look any different from before…!?"

The boy crossed his left over to the other side of him, smiling slyly, "Have you figured out…who I am?"

"It…It can't be! Truly, you are…!" Twigo swung his sword downward at the boy, missing him only by inches as the sword hit the ground. The boy swung his own broken sword across his body, in a meek arc. White's eyes widened as he felt a surge of magic growing. There was then another flash of light as Twigo screamed and flew into the sky with his armor breaking apart like brittle ice.

"Seven Deadly Sins, the Dragon's Sin, Meliodas!"

 _Huh?!_ White gaped astounded.

"Meliodas…of the Seven Deadly Sins? No way…" Elizabeth said, her eyes tearing up as she looked with wonder.

The boy proclaiming to be Meliodas sheathed his broken blade. "Ohh! He sure went up high. If I wasn't using trash, you would've been dead. Told you, didn't I?" He glanced back at both White and Princess Elizabeth.

"So, you're looking for the Seven Deadly Sins? I'm your first one then."

"Wait, wait." White said as he stood up shakily. "You're the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins?"

"Yep. That's me."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Hmmmmm…dunno."

 _What?_ White deadpanned.

Meliodas looked at Elizabeth. "As for the rest of the Sins, I've got business with them so I've been searching for them too. I've been running the bar to gather information. If I had a serving girl, then maybe I'd be able to get more customers and more information."

White's face was practically stone at this point. He…he's not actually referring to Elizabeth is he?!

Meliodas made a cheeky side grin. "You'll come with me…right?"

Elizabeth's face lit up with a smile. "Yes! I'm Princess Elizabeth by the way…"

"Elizabeth…gotcha."

The princess looked back at White. "Is it alright if Sir White comes too?"

Meliodas and White looked at each other for a moment before Meliodas grinned again. "Sure! Can he do anything?"

"Can I…what?" White muttered mostly to himself.

"He's protected me for a while." Elizabeth thought out loud, a hand on her cheek. "He's also very kind…maybe he could be a waiter?"

"Uh…do I get a say in this?" White said.

"Hmhm." Meliodas thought with a hand on his chin, coming up to look at White close up. "Doesn't have the looks for a good waitress…I guess he can, but we'll have to figure out what he can later."

"BUGOH!"

Before White had a moment to protest, a large explosion sounded out, the ground near them destroyed as enormous green pig landed practically on top of the Holy Knights who had been making sure Twigo was alright. White could see Hawk on top of the bigger pig, standing next to the Boar's Hat bar. A ladder dropped down from the side of the gigantic pig, which Meliodas grabbed with one hand as he hauled the princess under his other arm. White jumped up and grabbed the last ladder link himself, eyes wide from all of the excitement going on and practically flabbergasted.

"Nice timing, Hawk's mom!"

"Let's get outta here!" Hawk shouted from above as the giant pig started to walk away from the surprised Knights, as much as White.

/

Getting on top of the giant pig, Meliodas let Elizabeth get some rest in one of the bar's upstairs rooms. White sat on the balcony of the of the hat-like building as Hawk's mom took one step after another rocking the bar only slightly. White looked out to the horizon as the sun set off in the distance, making the sky a dark purple color as the stars started to become visible above them.

 _How on earth did I end up on this pork carriage_ …White thought to himself.

"So, whatcha thinkin' about?"

White jumped a little as he saw Meliodas approaching him from behind with a blank look on his face.

White raised an eyebrow. "Not much. You?"

"Same here. Thanks by the way for keeping the princess safe."

"Of course. Are you going to help her take back the kingdom?"

"Maybe…I'll need to see what her resolve's like."

"Resolve?"

"Yeah. Also got something to talk to with the rest of the Sins."

White gave him a suspicious face. "Might I ask you something?"

Meliodas looked at him with an apathetic face. "Sure, what's up?"

"Did you and your knights really kill the Great Holy Knight?"

Meliodas tapped his chin. "Not sure. My memory is kinda fuzzy from that time."

"Uh-uh." White leaned up against the railing. "Fine then. Just so we're clear, if you really did try to take over the kingdom and still plan to, I'll do everything I can to stop you and the Seven Deadly Sins. Same goes for if you harm the princess."

Meliodas' face twitched for a moment as he looked more directly at White, as if to size him up. He kept his face straight though as he responded to White's statement.

"I'll protect the princess with everything I have. You won't have to worry about that."

White could almost feel how the atmosphere surrounding Meliodas did a flip for a brief second and then back again to his nonchalant mood as he looked back at the horizon.

 _This guy…_

 _…is dangerous._

White and Meliodas thought at the same time. Meliodas walked away from the bar railing as White kept looking at the horizon and how the sun started to descend and the sky got darker and the stars started to light up the night.

End Chapter 2


End file.
